wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Human
Ez a lap az emberek általános történelméről szól. A játszható emberekről és frakcióról itt olvashatsz. A ''Warcraft univerzumában az emberek (avagy az emberiség) Azerothon őshonos talpraesett, intelligens faj. Eastern Kingdoms kontinensén fejlődtek ki, egykor Azotha-kéntLands of Conflict, 18. "… és elnevezték az általuk lakott földrészt őseik után Azeroth-nak." voltak ismertek, majd a törzsiség felszámolását, és az első ork inváziót követő Második Háború alatt összefogtak, és alapították a hét királyságot. Az emberek őshonosak Northrend-en is, ott rabszolgamunkát végeztek a az őstörténeti magnataur királyságoknak.Lands of Mystery, 125-6. A Harmadik Háborút követően Stormwind királysága vette át a vezetést az emberiség felett, és ők lettek a Szövetség egyik leghatalmasabb tagjai is. Bevezető Az emberek az egyik legfiatalabb faj Azeroth világában, de az egyik leggyorsabban terjedők is. Minden más fajnál rövidebb élettartamuk miatt az emberek a birodalomépítés, a felfedezés, és varázslás elérhetetlennek hitt magasságait hódították meg. Agresszív és terjeszkedő természetüktől hajtva az emberi nemzetek igen aktívvá és befolyásossá váltak a világba. Ez hajtotta őket mielőtt a Sötét Portálon (Dark Portal) keresztül át nem jöttek az orkok (orc). Az emberi királyságok szenvedték meg a leginkább az orkokkal és a démoni hordákkal folytatott három háborút. Sok, nagyon sok ember veszett oda a Harmadik Háborúban (Third War), ezért Jaina Proudmoore varázslónő vezetésével a Human Expedition keresztül számtalan viharvert, kétségbeesett ember telepedett le Kalimdor vad kontinensén. Azok az emberek, akik nem tudtak elmenekülni a keleti kontinensekről, sorsuk megpecsételődni látszott. Lordaeron elpusztult, kietlen pusztaságként alig jobb, mint az erdei trollok, a Csapás, az Elhagyatottak, ogrék, és egyéb kreatúrák csatatere. Az a kevés ember, aki megmaradt Lordaeron-ban, rongyosak és fáradtak, miközben állandóan küzdenek aprócska falvaik fennmaradásáért. Stormwind, amely egykor először élte át az orkok brutalitását, most sokkal jobbá lett és a legerősebb emberi nemzetként támadt fel. Ugyanakkor Stormwind távolról sem biztonságos, minden oldalról ellenségek veszik körül őt. Az emberek nagyra értékelik a becsületet és a bátorságot, bár minden más fajnál jobban kedvelik a hatalmat és a gazdagságot is. Az emberek generációk óta harcoltak a sötét erőkkel szembe, és elvesztették legnagyobb királyságaikat is. Ezért nem csoda, hogy a hatalmas veszteségeiket gyászoló emberek a diplomácia harcias oldalát pártolják - az esetleges következményekkel pedig majd később számolnak. A Szent Fény (Holy Light) segítette az emberek abban, hogy a Horda és a Lángoló Légió (Burning Legion) elleni háborúk alatt kitartsanak, és hogy erőt merítsenek belőle. A számos tragédia ellenére az emberek továbbra is bátrak és merészek maradtak, elkezdték újjászervezni társadalmukat, megerősíteni királyságaikat, és visszakövetelik elvesztett nemzeteiket. A háború évei megedzették az emberi akaratot, és most sokkal keményebbek és eltökéltek lettek, mint valaha.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 43. Történelem A világ kezdetén Az emberek a vrykul faj leszármazottai. Megközelítőleg 15,000 évvel ezelőtt azonban az istenek "elhagyták" a vrykulokat, és hamarosan "gyenge és csúf" gyermekeik jöttek a világra. Ymiron Király megparancsolta, hogy végezzenek minden ilyen gyermekkel, de nem minden szülő hajtotta végre utasításait, és elrejtették őket Northrend távoli vidékeire, hogy ott nőjenek fel. A korai ismert történelem szerint belőlük alakultak ki az Azotha-nak nevezett faj. A Well of Eternity varázslatának felfedezése és a Nagy Megtörés között úgy 14,000-10,000 évvel''Lands of Conflict'', 17.,The Last Guardian, 150. az Azothából kialakultak az emberek.Lands of Conflict, 17. "Az emberek és törpék korai történelmében, a kaldorei a sötét tökéletesség megszemélyesítői voltak, akik hihetetlen hatalmakkal rendelkeztek." Ők legalább olyan vadak voltak, mint legfőbb ellenségeik, a trollok, akikkel állandó harcban álltak földjeiken, miközben mindketten saját kultúrájuk magvait igyekeztek elvetni. A trollok rendszeresen vadásztak az emberekre.Lands of Conflict, 22. Az emberek úgy tartották, hogy Kalimdor másik intelligens lakói, a kaldorei isteni erőkkel rendelkező árnyas teremtmények, de amikor lehetőség adódott, elkapták és rabszolgaként dolgoztatták őket. A War of the Ancients előtti évszázadokban Ursoc és Ursol medveősök megbarátkoztak az emberek és a kaldorei számos generációjával, és cserébe tisztelettel adóztak irántuk.Shadows & Light, 84-5. Amikor az éjelfek saját földjeiken szembeszálltak a démonokkal a War of the Ancients alatt, az emberek és a trollok mélyen visszahúzódtak a vadonba. Veszélyeztetett embereket és éjelfeket mentett meg Aviana halandó formájában a végzetőrtől.Shadows & Light, 73. A Nagy Megtörést követő több száz évvel az ember törzsek a kipusztulás szélére kerültek az állandó viszálykodásaik miatt. Ám kitartottak, és vándorlásaik során szerezték meg a számukra szükséges dolgokat, mint a fát és a menedéket.Lands of Conflict, 18. Ezek voltak a faj végnapjai, ahogy táplálékukat a hamuból kaparták össze, és a pusztulás következményeit szenvedték el, amíg a nap ismét fel nem ragyogott.Lands of Conflict, 19. Az emberek túlélő törzsei bátor csapatokat küldtek, hogy fedezzék fel az újjászületett világot és megkeressék rég elveszett testvéreiket. Lassan kereskedelmi útvonalakat építettek ki az újjáalakult világban Ezek a korai emberek az Ősistenek vagy más korai kultuszok imádása során férhettek isteni mágiákhoz, majd később kialakult a Church of the Holy Light ("A Szent Fény Temploma"). Az emberek az "Azerothián" történelem elején sodródtak bele a Troll Háborúkba. A nemes elfek oldalán az emberek megtanulták a mágiát és az egész Eastern Kingdoms kontinensen keresztül folyó elkeseredett háborúba kerültek a trollokkal. Végül az emberek jobbnak bizonyultak a trolloknál, akik felépítették Storm nemzetét, majd később megalapították Arathor birodalmát. Ez a birodalom továbbterjedt és a Szövetség létrejötte előtt több mint 1,200 évvel hét, néha egymással is harcoló nemzetté szakadt szét. , az Első Háború idején az Ork Horda invázióját elősegítő őrült mágus.]] Modern történelem A Lángoló Légió újkori invázióját követően - miután Lordaeron északi nemzete szétesett- Stormwind lett az emberi civilizáció utolsó bástyája. A legendás Sir Aduin Lothar és Llane Király hősi tetteit követve Stormwind lovagjai és a harcosai úgy vélik, hogy ők e föld legfélelmetesebb harcosai. Minden vágyuk, hogy fenntartsák az emberiség erejét s becsületét ebben az egyre kilátástalanabb világban. Közvetlenül a Harmadik Háború után az Azerothián emberiség fennmaradása kérdésessé vált. Az emberek Azeroth minden más fajánál jobban megszenvedték a démoni fertőzéstől megtébolyított orkok véres, népirtó hadjáratát, majd a Járvány következtében elvesztették az északi populáció egészét is. Az a több millió ember, amely egykoron többek közt a páratlanul csodás városok falai közt éltek, mostanra pár százra-pár ezerre csökkent. Ennek ellenére az emberiség kitart, és lassan újra visszanyeri egykori helyét a világban. Az emberek földjei ismét benépesülnek, és városaik szélén erődítményeket húznak fel. Az emberek legfőbb veszélyforrása most a Csapás, de az Elhagyatottak (Forsaken) is egyre több gondot okoznak, ahogy Tirisfalból kiindulva egyre délebbre nyomulnak az ősi Arathi felé, bár az emberek jelenléte Lordaeron és Stormgarde pusztulását követően is elég erős maradt, így Hillsbrad területe Azeroth egyik legfőbb csataterévé vált. Az emberek továbbra is éberek, és -talán múltjuk tragédiáiból tanulva- a Szövetséget leginkább összetartó erővé váltak. Mostanra Varian Wrynn király a nemesek tanácsán keresztül felügyeli Stormwind-et. Varian Király megjelenése előtt Stormwind Királysága a belső árulás következtében sokat vesztett dicsőségéből. Az ő vezetése alá tartoznak Darkshire, Lakeshire, Goldshire, Southshore, és (kis mértékben) Menethil Harbor városok. Ezek a városok Stormwind védelme és vezetése alá tartoznak, de nekik is van független demokratikus választási lehetőségeik (mint amilyen Goldshire-ben). Ezek a független erők a Szövetség részeit is képezik. Theramore-sziget Stormwind-tól távol független státust nyert el, és a fiatal Jaina Proudmoore mágushölgy körültekintő vezetése alatt áll, mint régebben Kul Tiras. Mint Kul Tiras kereskedőnemzete, ez a nemzet is a Szövetség biztos tagja, továbbá a független státusát Jaina testvére és Daelin Proudmoore fia, a Második Háború hőse, Tandred Proudmoore főadmirális vezetése alatt nyerte el. Dalaran városállama a legtekintélyesebb mágusaival képviseli magát Hillsbrad és Silverpine Forest területén, de a központját hamar áthelyezte a Northrend-ben fekvő Crystalsong Forest-be, hogy harcba szálljon az itt feltámadt fenyegetésekkel szemben. Továbbá Arathi Highlands-on is van egy független emberi enkláve, Stormgarde Királyságának maradéka. Azt híresztelik, hogy az egykori szövetséges, Gilneas birodalma is felvirágzott és emberekkel van benépesítve - de évek óta nem hallani róluk semmit. Ismert emberek Az emberek Azeroth egyik legjelentősebb fajaként számtalan történelmi esemény részesei voltak. Hősökkel és gonosztevőkkel egyaránt szolgálnak, néhányuk már az írott történelem előtt is sorsdöntő pillanatok alakítóivá váltak, de döntő többségük az orkok elleni háborúk nagy alakjai. Ember nemzetek Az emberiségen általában hét erős nemzet uralkodott, mindegyik saját területük korlátlan ura volt. Mind a hét nemzet az Arathor ősi nemzetének leszármazottai. Mostanra azonban a pusztító háború sorozata miatt számos királyság kora leáldozott, és megalkottak egy újat, Theramore-t, mint Kalimdor egyetlen emberállamát. A játszható emberek Stormwind-ből származnak, Kul Tiras és Gilneas pedig nem érthető el a World of Warcraft-ban. A Harmadik Háború után a Jaina Proudmoore vezette Szövetség erői elhajóztak Dél-Kalimdorba. Dustwallow Marsh nyugati szigetén megalapították egy apró, jól védett erődöt, amit később Theramore-nak neveztek el. Theramore-sziget és a közeli szárazföld emberi irányítás alatt áll, és az északra fekvő Durotar, mint az új ork nemzet határolja őket. Az emberek és az orkok alapvetően békében megférnek egymás mellett, de azért az ellentétek sem ritkák. Amióta a Lángoló Légió elleni háború során a legjobb harcosok és mágusok az életüket vesztették, csak a veterán varázslók és paplovagok maradtak Theramore-ban. Ironforge törpék és nemes elfek is találhatók ezen a kis szigetvárosban, de az emberek képviselik a legnagyobb hatalmat. Goblin árusok és kereskedők is gyakorta figyelhetők meg itt és a sziklás sziget körül. Keleten Lordaeron létrehozott számos emberi települést, de távolról sem olyan erősek már, mint egykoron. Hillsbrad és Kul Tiras jelenleg emberi kézben van és számos település fekszik Silverpine Forest és Alterac Mountains-ban is. Stormwind Azeroth déli kontinensén sokat szenvedett az Első- és Második Háborúban, de a Harmadiktól többnyire érintetlenül megmenekült. A föld a múlt hamvaiból feltámadt, és Stormwind városa is újjáépülve nagyobbá vált mint amilyen volt. Bár a Csapás nem érte el Stormwind-et, de ennek a kicsiny királyságnak így is szembe kell szállnia minden belső és külső ellenségével. Mindazonáltal jelenleg Stormwind az emberiség legerősebb nemzete és az visszatérés és megújulás szimbóluma is.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 44. Megjelenés Az emberek sokféle háttérrel rendelkeznek és minden más fajnál nagyobb fizikai variációkban lelhetők fel. Az emberek bőre a sötéttől a világosig változhat, és minden más szín tónusával is rendelkezhetnek. Szemeik lehetnek kék, barna, zöld, szürke vagy mogyorószín. Az emberi haj lehet barna, fekete, szőke vagy vörös. A férfiaké általában rövid, míg a nőké hosszú a hajuk. Az emberek általában 182 cm magasak és súlyuk megközelítőleg 67 kilogrammok, persze a férfiak sokkal magasabbak és nehezebbek, mint a nők. Az emberek fizikuma sokkal izmosabb és robosztusabb, mint az elfeké, de jóval karcsúbbak is, mint a törpék. Az emberi bőr színe és árnyalata változó, a lebarnulástól lehet akár enyhén rózsaszín, de akár egészen sötétbarna is. Betegség vagy öregség miatt hajuk szürkévé vagy fehéré válhat. Erőteljes mágiák birtokában az emberi szemek is úgy tudnak izzani, mint általában a varázslatos elfeké. Kultúra Az emberek természetüknél fogva öntelt és ambiciózus faj. Azeroth emberei különösen hajlamosak a diadalittasságra, és nagyon arrogánsak és túlbuzgók lehetnek. Ugyanakkor tudnak nagyon nemesen és önzetlenül is viselkedni, de dicsekvőbb magatartásra is hajlamosak. Ezen emberi vonások alakították az emberi társadalmat, és legutóbbi történelmében is eképpen léptek színre leghősiesebb és legelvetemültebb alakjaik is. A legtöbb ember szereti a jólétet egy rendes társadalomban, ezért sokuk jobban kedvel falvakban, városokban és nagyvárosokban élni. Kevés ember képes a természet tiszteletére úgy, mint ahogy az éjelfek vagy a taurenek, a vidéki vagy a barátságtalan életmódot folytató ember farmer, bandita vagy katona. Az emberi városok igazán hatalmasak és teli vannak élettel, minden tevékenységüket nappal végzik el. A városfalakon túl az országhatáron az emberi parasztság állítja elő az alapvető forrásokat a királyság többi részének; a paraszt minden nap gondozik a földeket, bányászik a tárnák mélyén, és vágja az erdők fáit, aztán a nagy munkából hazatér kis kunyhójába. A városban a kereskedők mindenféle árut kínálnak, a kézművesek és iparosok itt készítik el portékájukat, és az üzletemberek szolgáltatásokat nyújtanak. A társadalmi hierarchia csúcsán helyezkedik el a nemesség, akik kastélyaik falai közt fontos politikai döntésekről tanácskoznak, arról hogy hogyan vezessék a királyságot. Hiába a rend iránti vágy, amely általában az embereket jellemzi, néhány csoport eltávolodott a kulturális hagyományoktól, nem követik elfogadott politikai vezetőiket. Ezen jellemvonás különösen igaz akkor, amikor az emberekre nehéz idők járnak; a Harmadik Háború után Lordaeron északi területein lévő emberek közül sokan csatlakoztak az "Átkozott Kultuszához" (Cult of the Damned). A banditizmus, a tengeri kalózkodás, és a fanatizmus különösen jellemző az emberekre. Az emberek Azeroth többi fajához képest relatív rövid élettartamommal rendelkeznek. 55 éves korukra már öregnek számítanak, 70 évesként tiszteletreméltóak, a maximális koruk 72-110 év lehet. Ezért az emberiség mindig arra törekszik, hogy a lehető legtöbbet hozza ki magából, és hagyatékot emel fel. Ez a legkülönfélébb nemzetek és rendeket létrejöttéhez számos területen, és alapítottak nem csak egymás közti szövetségeket, hanem más fajokkal is, hogy szükség esetén megvédhessék nemzetüket, és békés és biztonságos világot hagyhassanak hátra a következő generációnak. Stormwind Királysága egyben a Szövetség vezetője is. Azelőtt Lordaeron Királysága volt a vezető hatalom, mígnem az Élőholt Csapás le nem rombolta. Azerothon Stormwind az emberi populáció legnagyobb fennmaradt bástyája és hatalma. Az emberek teli vannak határtalan szenvedéllyel és ambíciókkal. A hatalom- és tudásvágyuk miatt az emberek közül kerülnek ki a legnagyobb mágusok. Az emberek lelkének mélyen gyökerező belső tűz és érzelmek a Szent Fény uralma alatt testesül meg, és vezetett a Knights of the Silver Hand ("Az Ezüst Kéz Lovagjai") és számos egyéb rendhez megalakulásához. A lojális emberekből lehet a legjobban képzett katonákat és kereskedőket elérni, akik nehezen adják fel a harcot, és bátran szembeszállnak királyságuk és vezetőik utasításai nevében, legyen bármilyen reménytelen a helyzetük. Hit Az emberek a Szent Fény''t követik. Ez a hit motiválja őket, célt és világlátást biztosít nekik. Katedrálisok és templomok magasodnak városaikban, ahol papjaik vezetik a híveket, gyógyítják meg sebeiket, csillapítják fájdalmaikat és kételyeiket, és üldözik el a gonoszt. Az emberek rendjei közt találhatók a szent harcosok, a paplovagok (''paladin), akik a Szent Fényt követik és az ő nevében pusztítják el a gonosz és kaotikus lényeket. A paplovagok az emberi nemzetek legelkötelezettebb védelmezői. Nyelvek Az emberek a Common nyelvet beszélik. Rendelkeznek számtalan más kreatúrától megtanult nyelvvel is. Nevek Az emberi szülők gyermekük megszületése után nevet adnak neki, amelynek vezetéknevének hosszú története van és általában elárul valamit birtoklójának származásáról. Néhány ember később megváltoztatja vezetéknevét, hogy ezzel hangsúlyozza elért sikereit. * Férfi nevek: Merander, Gyram, Darrick, Hebry. * Nő nevek: Lilla, Merian, Richelle, Ammi. * Vezetéknevek: Renn, Townguard, Silversmith, Runetouch. Mágia és technológia ', a valaha élt leghatalmasabb emberi mágusok egyikének szobra ''Stormwind városában.]] Az emberek rendelkeznek a titokzatos mágia és az isteni mágia ismeretével, ezen művészetek terén csak a nemes elfek, a vérelfek, és a draeneiek lehetnek a vetélytársaik. Ezen mágiákat használják a béke idején gyógyításra és alkotásra, háborús körülmények közepette pedig pusztításra. Az emberek relatív jók a tudomány és technológia terén is, de soha nem voltak jobbak törpe és gnóm szövetségeseiknél. Az emberi mérnökök teljesítményei a törpékhez és a gnómokhoz képest nevetségesek. Háború idején ezen fajok fejlettebb tüzérséget, fémmegmunkálást és mérnöki tehetségekkel gazdagították a Szövetséget. Vívmányaik közt ott találhatók az gőzzel hajtott ostromgépek (siege engine) és a repülő masinák, amelyeket mindig ők terveztek és vezettek. A Deeprun Tram ("Mélyfutó Villamos") egy gnóm-építette mechanikai csoda, amely gyors földalatti szállító szerkezetként szolgál Ironforge és Stormwind között. Az emberek nagyon hálásak a törpéknek és a gnómoknak munkásságaikért, és végtelenül tisztelik a Szövetséghez való hozzájárulásaik miatt. Ugyanakkor úgy tűnik, hogy a legtöbb ember nem különösebben aggódik a technológia és a civilizáció haladása során fellépő esetleges gondok miatt (mivel ők maguk amúgy is a titokzatos mágiát használják) és a természettel sem törődnek. Mindazonáltal az emberek tisztelettel adóznak az éjelfek iránt, akik legfőbb vágyuk Kalimdor szent erdeinek védelme. Az emberi építészet az elf építészetnél jóval kevésbé látványos, nagyon szögletes és egyszerű anyagok alkotják, mint a kő, a fa és a malter. Ugyanakkor az emberi épületek jóval ellenállóbbak a rombolásokkal szemben, mint az elfek vagy a Horda épületei. Az emberi épületek még megközelítőleg sem olyan erősek, mint a törpék épületei, se nem olyan fejlettek, mint a gnóm építészet, de könnyebb őket felépíteni, és ezért az emberi erődítményeket és tornyokat realtív gyorsan fel lehet húzni. Háború Az emberi királyságok seregei nagyon sokrétűek. Jól képzett talpasok (footman) fémlemezvértbe, pajzsokkal és kardokkal a kézbe menetelnek a harcba, őket követik a bátor lovagok (knight), akik ugyancsak fémlemezvértbe lovagolnak a csata közepébe az edzett harci lovakon ülve, dárdákkal és kardokkal a kezükbe. Az emberek mögött sorakoznak szövetségeseik; kíméletlen elf ijászok és törpe lövészek szolgálnak távolsági támogatást, az ember és gnóm (valamint egykor azok, akik közül sokan elhagyták őket, a nemes elf) mágusok varázslataikkal támadják ellenségeiket, míg papjaik isteni hatalommal gyógyítanak és segítik sebesült bajtársaikat. Az ellenség által legfélelmetesebb erő, amely a csatatéren megjelenhet, azok az emberi szövetség bajnokai, az erős paplovagok; Ezek a rettenhetetlen lovagok hozzák el az igazságot az ellenségre és segítik szövetségeseiket az óriási harci kalapácsok és masszív rúnapengék forgatásában szerzett tapasztalataikkal és az aura és a gyógyítás különféle kombinációinak ismereteivel. Az emberi bázisokat nagyon nehéz bevenni. Az erődök falai magasak és edzettek, és a rájuk épített megfigyelőtornyokból pedig már távolból felfedezhetik az ellenséget, akiket aztán már nagy távolságból ostromfegyverekkel és íjászokkal lehet támadni. A falak mögött várnak a talpasok és lovakról leszállt lovagok egész hada, természetesen szövetségeseikkel az oldalukon! A Második Háború alatt az Ork Horda súlyos veszteségek árán tanulta meg, hogy az emberek városait nem is olyan könnyű lerohanni, mint korábban. Kapcsolatok Az emberek alapították meg a Szövetséget és nélküle nem is tudnának fennmaradni. Néhány évvel ezelőtt az emberek és az orkok egyesítették erőket a Lángoló Légióval szemben, de a régi ellentétek a démoni fenyegetés után gyorsan vissza is tértek. A Szövetség és a Horda vezetői ugyan tisztelettel bánnak egymással, de az ősi gyűlölet minden katona szívében tovább él. Az emberek a taurenekre is gyanakvóan tekintenek, amiért azok az orkokkal szövetkeztek. Az emberek és a törpék között hosszú ideje jó viszony van, és ezt továbberősített a törpék régészeti felfedezései is. Az elfek mindig is a rejtélyesség és a frusztrációk forrása volt számukra - jelenleg az egzotikus éjelfek töltik be ezt a szerepet. Az emberek nem kedvelik és gyanúsan szemlélik a dzsungel trollokat és -a legnagyobb figyelem mellett- az Elhagyatottakat. Nagyon tisztelik a gnómok technológiai látásmódjukat, de nem értik meg a Gnomeregan Menekültek gondolkodásmódját és jelenlegi terveiket. Az emberek nagyon ritkán házasodnak össze más fajokkal. Turalyon ember paplovag feleségül vette Alleria Windrunner nemes elf erdőjárót, és született tőle egy fia, Arator. A Kirin Tor vezetője, Rhonin feleségül vette Alleria nővérét, Vereesat, akitől két lánya született. Talán kevésbé híres, de annál különösebb eset, hogy egy Tamara Wobblesprocket nevű ember nő ténylegesen hozzáment egy gnómhoz. Megjegyzések *Nemzedékekkel a Nagy Megtörés előtt az emberek és a kaldorei összebarátkozott, amikor Rhonin visszautazott a múltba, a War of the Ancients korába. Az éjelfek azt gondolták, hogy a törpék egyfajta variációi, akik csak az átlagnál sokkal magasabbak.The Demon Soul, 21. *Néhány mai ember nő rendelkezik azon adottsággal, hogy képes saját húsát kővé vagy acéllá formázni ugyanúgy, ahogy a törpék is. Ez lehet az emberek ősi kapcsolata a Titánokhoz. Azt gondolják, hogy Khaz'Goroth külön alkotta meg őket.Alliance Player's Guide, 63. Rejtélyek Egyes feltételezések szerint az ember a vrykult érő Curse of Flesh ("A Hús Átka") mellékhatása miatt alakult ki. Jegyzetek Kategória:Fajok Kategória:Emberek Kategória:Szövetséges fajok